1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical power systems and, more particularly, to arrangements providing for DC integration of power within raceway assemblies having electrical junction blocks and receptacle blocks.
2. Background Art
The use of computers, associated computer peripherals (e.g. printers and the like), copiers, facsimile machines, sophisticated telecommunications equipment and other electronic devices is continuing to rapidly increase in commercial, industrial and office environments. As a result, the importance of efficiently supplying power throughout these environments is also increasing. For example, the use of modular office systems, with multiple workstations and interior walls, has led to electrical systems relatively more sophisticated than conventional designs comprising receptacle mounts and electrical receptacles in stationary walls, with the receptacles energized from incoming power supplies extending through wall interiors. Such conventional and stationary wall-mounted systems were often located a substantial distance from the electrical devices to be energized and numerous electrical cords connecting the devices to the outlets would cause unsightly and sometimes dangerous entanglements. Thereafter, movable pluggable units having a number of receptacles on a common power source cord to be plugged into the conventional utility outlets were used. Again, however, such units resulted in unsightly and entangled arrays of electrical device cords.
With the growth of the use of electrical power in office systems, it became known to employ removable wall panels or the like, which defined modular workplace areas. Further, raceway areas were developed for use in the panels or other structures, for accommodating electrical wiring and electrical junction blocks near the locations to be energized. Typically, junction blocks were mounted within the raceway areas by attaching them with various types of structural arrangements. Outlet receptacle blocks having a number of receptacles were first formed as an integral part of the junction blocks. Thereafter, it became known to employ receptacles which were assembled as devices separate from the junction blocks, but were mechanically and electrically connectable to the junction blocks. During the past two decades, a substantial amount of research and development have been directed to raceways, junction blocks and receptacles, means for interconnection of the junction blocks and receptacles, and mounting of the junction blocks within the raceways.
Most of the known electrical power systems utilizing modular configurations and raceway assemblies are specifically directed to AC power. Also, it is known to utilize conventional RJ-11, RJ-45 or similar types of input/output configurations with electrical lift-up systems or other systems utilized with office furniture.
It would be advantageous and an object of the invention, to provide for DC integration of electrical AC power raceway assemblies, without requiring a substantial number of differing types of components. That is, it is a further object of the invention to provide for DC power, using various receptacle configurations, and also using raceway assemblies with the concept of junction blocks within which receptacle blocks may be engaged.